


Zeus, the worst father in all of eternity. Wait no, that's Kronos. Zeus, the SECOND worst father in all of eternity.

by Grace_The_Fangirl



Series: Of Immortals [formerly Artemis & Apollo stories] [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everything gets better in the next fic i promise, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, This is the one you need to read first, Those six months Apollo was mia, Torture, Zeus is a DICK, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Grace_The_Fangirl
Summary: Apollo during those 6 months he was miaThe sun god has fallenBrilliant flames surrounded himNo longer a god





	Zeus, the worst father in all of eternity. Wait no, that's Kronos. Zeus, the SECOND worst father in all of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original idea, read the next story thats one where Artemis comes and finds him.

It takes Six months for an immortal to lose there immortality. Six months of pure pain, and misery. Of torture and torment. Apollo had been secured in a golden net, making him as helpless as a kitten. He had no way of stopping Zeus from turning him into a mortal, a meat bag, a lowly HUMAN. He had no way of fighting back or doing anything much more than begging for mercy from the freaking KING OF THE GODS. He was powerless. Completely and utterly powerless.

Greek fire burned Apollo's usually lustrous skin a very unappealing black, it boiled the ichor in his body and charred his skin.. and basically destroying his physical form. His body restored itself as fast as it burned. Unfortunately, this made things worse. Constantly regenerating skin made for constant pain. His godly blood dripped in pools on the ground around him. The king himself, Zeus watched as his son begged for mercy and forgiveness. Almighty Zeus watched as his son's immortality drained away. He watched as Apollo's lifeforce was taken. He watched as Apollo writhed in agony. Zeus was a great dad like that, and if I haven't made it clear, taking ones immortality is a very slow, painful process.

After the first month, Apollo had stopped trying to break free, finally deciding it was pointless to struggle. The golden net destroyed any chance he had of escaping. 

The second month he had stopped trying to resist altogether, the sun god reaching hid physical limit as he body way expending more energy than it was taking in.

Apollo was pale from losing so much ichor, His usually tanned skin the exact shade of milk and covered in burns. His usually vibrant and sunny eyes hollow and sunken, and filled with despair. Everything about him that made him bright, cheerful, and generally Apollolike was gone. Gone just like his sons will to continue existing. Zeus had been under the impression he had broken his son's mind, or at least something close. Occasionally, very occasionally he cried out in pain but usually he stared at Zeus, his abnormally dull eyes full of pain and fear. Pure fear. 

Zeus, as I have mentioned, is a Great Father.  
He isnt.  
That was sarcasm.

After the third month, Apollo had lost hope, nothing mattered to him anymore. I mean, the god was being tortured. Its not like he KNEW how long this would last.

The Greek fire sent eerie green shadows across his burned and tear streaked face. Tremors wracked his body as He curled into a tight ball as he attempted to protect himself from the unrelenting green blaze. The golden net dug into his flesh. He sometimes, very rarely begged for nectar and ambrosia, Zeus never gave him any, knowing it would only make things harder on Apollo. It would return some of the strength he had lost and only lengthen the process.

Zeus liked to pretend that that made him a better parent. It didnt. 

The fourth month marked when Apollo's immortality began draining away, despite being silent for months he begged for mercy nonstop now. Frantic and panicked as he finally realized what his father was doing. That he was going to be mortal again. Apollo's voice was scared and small. Devoid of any hope and full of the swirling darkness of fear. Sometimes he sobbed for his twin sister, Artemis. He begged her to come help him. He apologized for every grievance between them and he very obviously blamed himself for her not coming. What he would give up just to see her. His calls for her remained unanswered. For his pleas hit the walls of this place and never reached the Moon Goddess. She would have come to help him in a heartbeat if she had known what was going on.

Artemis can swear she can hear an echo of Apollo's voice in the cave she was camping in. She figures it was her imagination. If only she knew.

Everything that made him himself was gone by the fifth month. He was no longer the god of Archery, Music and Poetry. He was simply Apollo. And Apollo was unconscious now. His new all too mortal form now in place. The Greek fire was no longer needed as he was almost fully mortal. He couldn't stand, much less leave if he tried. His skin was burned horribly in some spots, he didn't have the strength to heal himself. His complexion as pale as milk. Zeus only started feeling guilty(just a bit of hesitation. It didnt last long) when Apollo first stirred, and immediately started crying out in agony. His sobs loud in the silence that was this place. It would be at least a week for his consciousness to settle in his new form, a painful process to say the least. It would eliminate memories to fit in the puny mortal form. He couldn't give him ambrosia because he was mortal, and it would only kill him. After a long week Apollo was aware, and in utter agony. The next day he found Apollo sobbing quietly, he flinched when he saw Zeus. Curling in on himself. Apollo's hands were tied behind his back, and a gag in his mouth. The golden net no longer needed. The former god couldn't teleport if he wanted to. The gag wasn't necessary, but Zeus had grown wary of his unrelenting sobs of agony. Apollo looked like a normal mortal teen, except the bruises and burns and cuts that covered his arms where Zeus had tested his blood to see if it was Ichor. It wasn't. And Apollo was completely mortal. He was soon going to be sent down to earth. Zeus tore off his sons gag, and Apollo made a whimpering noise, Zeus glared at him. Apollo visibly flinched. He then spoke. His voice was small and meek, hardly a shadow of his former self. A last prayer before he was sent to earth. "Father- I beg of you please-" Suddenly Apollo was sprawled on the ground, a dark red mark on his cheek in the shape of Zeus's hand. His eyes were wide with terror. "Father-" he started, his voice little more than a terrified whimper. Zeus growled, his smallest lighting bolt in his hand, he zapped Apollo with it, who cried out, his shrill pubescent mortal scream ringing loudly across where this was. He was begging for mercy. For Zeus to stop hurting him. After that incident Apollo was silent. To traumatized to speak. Despite this, his fear was clear as the Sun on a cloudless day. Whenever he saw Zeus he flinched back, and cowered. Like mortals used to in the good old days. He was completely silent up until he was about to be dropped down to earth, in that moment he begged for forgiveness, that his punishment had been enough. It had, it had been more than enough to destroy the Sun Gods view on life. To make him fear the day he ever fell for one of his descendents flattery. but Zeus didn't know that. He didn't know how scared Apollo was. He didn't know the extent the torture had effected the former sun god. But Zeus thought he knew better, he was sure that if he granted Apollo immortality again, he would have learned nothing. That he could still disobey orders. He snapped his fingers, and the last six months became a blur to Apollo. He stumbled forward, falling off of Olympus, he screamed as flames curled around him. "Your fault. Your punishment" And the god once known as Apollo fell to earth.

The sun god has fallen

Brilliant flames surrounded him

No longer a god


End file.
